You're So Beautiful To Me
by Hipster2
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were studying. But somehow they ended up naked in bed with Blaine doing wonderful things to Kurt with his mouth.


**Spoilers:** _Kurt and Blaine exist. That's about it. This is in no way, shape, or form connected to what's been happening in the show._

**Warnings:** _Boysex (of the oral kind)_

**Word Count:** _763._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee. It would, however, be nice if I did. Title belongs to the song "Going Away To College" by Blink-182._

**Summary:**_ Kurt and Blaine were studying. But somehow they ended up naked in bed with Blaine doing wonderful things to Kurt with his mouth._

**A/N:**_ I have been working a bit on a chaptered fic which I'm quite a bit into but I haven't posted any of it yet. I decided that I needed a break from it to write some smut. I took a little bit of time off from it and this is what happened._

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel didn't know how he had somehow gotten from innocently doing homework to being an incoherent puddle of strangled moans that poured out in the manner of oh-god-yes.<p>

He honestly didn't remember. Blaine's tongue was busy licking away at him, and Kurt was unable to form words. Only 30 minutes ago they had been sitting on Kurt's bed with their textbooks open as they discussed Central Place Theory and the geography of a city's business district. Oh. That might have started something, being on Kurt's bed and all. Alone. Yeah, interesting (and generally inappropriate, though Kurt wasn't exactly complaining - nor would he if he were capable of speech) things had a tendency to ensue in situations like that. But he couldn't, for the life of him, remember exactly how they had gotten from that to this. Kurt let out a breathy moan as Blaine hollowed out his cheeks.

They had been studying... And then Blaine had taken off his sweater. It was innocent and simply done out of the fact that he had been overheating, but that wasn't what had been running through Kurt's mind as he had raked his eyes over Blaine as the garment was discarded, the first of many to be carelessly tossed aside. Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he'd leaned in and kissed Blaine softly before he eventually found the other boy's tongue in his mouth and the two of them broke the kiss, breathless and excited. That - as Kurt finally recalled - was the moment where he had said to himself "to hell with geography homework" and pulled Blaine in for another steamy kiss. Shirts were removed, pants unbuttoned, fingers woven through hair, and after a thorough amount of kissing and a few bruises that can be proudly accredited as Blaine's doing, Kurt found himself moaning and struggling to keep his hips from thrusting upward.

"Ohhh Blaine," He gasped as Blaine focused his tongue in pleasureful swirls over the head of Kurt's erection, his hand pumping up and down the shaft. Blaine might have mumbled something around Kurt, but it was lost as Kurt let out a whiny sound of need, his hips twitching again as he desperately tried to restrain himself. Blaine sunk his mouth back down, further than it had gone before and Kurt found his back arching and he twined all ten fingers into Blaine's dark and sweaty locks. Blaine gently placed his hands on Kurt's hips, pushing them into the mattress so he could enjoy the wonderful sounds Kurt was making without worrying about being choked. Even after all this time, he still couldn't help but marvel at the fact that those moans were because of him. He could feel Kurt's muscles beginning to tighten, and he pulled off, earning a pained groan from Kurt.

"Blaine, please. I'm so close." He whined.

"I know, I know." Blaine traced a line up the underside of Kurt's hard shaft, from the base to tip. Kurt held his breath as Blaine's tongue followed the same trail.

"Why do you insist on torturing me?" Kurt mumbled, contemplating reaching down and letting a few jerks of his own hand finish the job.

"Because I love seeing you like this." Blaine whispered, before laving another lick up his shaft. "You're so beautiful when you're about to orgasm. You're sweaty, and the sounds you make... God Kurt. I wish I could freeze you like this forever." Kurt whimpered as Blaine swirled circles over his head again, teasing him as he kept him on the edge. Blaine looked up to see him biting his lips, his fingers were curled into the sheets and his eyes were closed. He would never get bored with this, there would never be a day where Blaine wouldn't think Kurt was absolutely gorgeous.

He wrapped his lips around Kurt's length and bobbed his head four more times before Kurt was tilting his head back into the pillow as he came in Blaine's mouth, a nearly breathless gasp escaping his lips as his body shook with spasms. When he finally came down from his high, Blaine was there waiting for him, lazily pumping with his hand until Kurt was too oversensitive to let him continue. He took a moment to collect himself before pulling Blaine up into a salty kiss. He moved his lips to Blaine's neck, where they gently sucked at his collar bone and eventually moved south. As Kurt scooted down the bed and settled in between Blaine's legs, he said only two words that made Blaine shiver with anticipation.

"My turn."


End file.
